Paperwork
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Renji is stuck at the office doing boring paper work until Reno comes along and finds a way to liven things up. YAOI: RENO X RENJI RATED M FOR SMUT CROSS DEMINTIONAL PAIRING ONE SHOT


**Title: **Paperwork

**Author: **Tara Kitaide

**Rating: **M for YAOI SMUT!!!

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Reno/Renji

**Warning: **Like the rating said, Yaoi smut and also horrible character depiction.

**Summary: **When Renji gets stuck doing office work, Reno finds a way to make his day more interesting...

**Distribution: **Gaia Online Journal. User name: XxAbaraiRenjixX

**Dedication: **To my way to horny friend, Alicia. Shes the reason I write smut (cause if I didn't she'd egg my house and steal my mail).

Renji sat reluctantly at his Capitan's desk, filling out paper work after paper work, much to his detest. He sighed and rest his head on his hand while lazily reviewing the report before him. His new fukutaichou taichou worked silently, much to Renji's appreciation, in the room next to him.

Renji set down the report and sighed. The war with Aizen had long sense ended and of course, the soul society had succeeded but at the loss of three capitans and a very important friend. The capitan possessions could always be filled and replaced. Hell, they even let someone like Renji become Capitan of fifth but no one could ever replace his great persona loss.

Rukia had died during the war and by Ichigo's hand. It wasn't his fault. Ichigo had been tricked with that messed up Zampaku-to of Aizen's but none the less, he blamed himself. Sense then he hadn't spoken much with anyone or done anything with his friends. He had become as cold and distant as his former capitan, building a wall between himself and others.

Again, Renji sighed and closed his eyes.

_Its not his fault. Why does he always insist on taking the blame for everything? Boke... Next time I see him, I swear I'll-_

"Oi! Renji! Whats with the long face?"

Renji opened his eyes slowly. He recognized the voice but wasn't expecting to see the owner of it for several more hours. His fukutaichou, Reno, leaned in from behind and looked up at him at an odd angle. Renji blinked and waited several moments before addressing his fukutaichou.

"I told you, I'm your Capitan now. Its 'Abarai-taichou'. Not 'Renji'."

Reno smiled which looked strange at that angle and patted Renji's back.

"Okay, love. Er...Abarai-Taichou."

He kissed Renji on the lips, which was also hard at that angle, before turning back around into a standing position before walking over to the front of Renji's desk and sitting down on the corner absent minded. It was a moment before he realized the magenta shinigami glaring up at him. He gazed back lazily before opening his mouth and speaking.

"What?"

Renji's eyes narrowed and his glare intensified before he responded.

"Why are you here? Your suppose to be working."

Reno smiled and got up, facing Renji and leaning across the desk to pull his lover closer.

"What? You don't wanna see me?" Reno didn't look hurt in the least bit. He grinned as Renji growled but didn't protest or spurn the man's advances.

"Thats not what I meant and you know it. You _need_ to be working. The more you slack off, the longer it takes and the more those stacks pile up."

Reno sighed and rested his chin in his hands. "But I miss you so much during the day. I just came by to say 'hi'. Is that so wrong?" He looked up at the ceiling and pouted in a childish manner. It was a moment before he looked back at Renji and smiled.

"Besides, wouldn't you be doing something else, _besides_ paperwork?"

The suggestive tone in Reno's voice caught Renji by surprise. He nearly chocked at the suggestion and covered his mouth, hiding the blush that crept across his face. After several moments he composed himself but couldn't stop the blush that now covered his whole face as he turned back to Reno.

"If I said 'yes', would you leave?"

"That depends, do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"'Yes'."

Renji thought on this for a minute then sighed. Reno could always act very childish and it was true he joked around far to much, even about matters such as this. Often, Reno would get Renji 'riled up' only to leave him as such and leave him to deal with it with a cold shower. Renji growled and looked up at his red haired lover. No way in hell he was gonna let him get to him this time.

Renji stood and walked around his desk to Reno, all the while having the energetic red head watch him closely. Quickly and without warning, he grabbed Reno by the waist and held him close to him body, sandwiching him between himself and the desk.

"What if I do?"

Reno's surprised look was quickly replaced with a smirk. He reached out and traced Renji's trim jaw with his fingers, caressing his cheek.

"Don't know. Might not be able to help myself."

As soon as the words left Reno's mouth, it was devoured in a deep and intense kiss. He let his eyes slide close and leaned into Renji, their lips parting momentarily to breath but soon crushed together again. Reno moaned but it was muffled as Renji nudged his tounge with his own, coaxing it. He complied and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Renji turned Reno around and pushed him down into the plush arm chair, quickly taking a seat on his lap and reclaiming his mouth. Reno moaned as Renji began rubbing his chest sensually, pushing back the folds of his borrowed Shihakusho. He moved from Reno's mouth and began kissing his jaw, slowly making his way down to his lover's neck.

Reno moaned as Renji licked and sucked his way down, leaving small bite marks and bruises. He reached behind and grabbed Renji's hair tie, tugging at it until a curtain of red came spilling down and burying his hands in the silky sensation.

"What time is it?"

Renji pulled away momentarily to mutter the question against his lover's neck before attacking the soft skin again.

Reno opened his eyes slightly and glanced at the ticking wall clock above Renji's desk. It was a moment before he could collect himself and focus on the time.

"Th-Three...Thirty..."

Renji licked down Reno's chest and took his nipple between his teeth, biting softly, before speaking again.

"Then this'll be a fast one... Capitans meetin' at five."

All conversation was therefor lost. The only sounds that came from ether man were growls and moans. Renji sucked and licked down Reno's chest to his abdomen, sending teasing touches up his thighs that made Reno shudder.

Reno moaned in a pleading voice. When ever Renji's hands would get close to his throbbing member, he'd move his hips to push him closer but Renji pulled away and torched him further.

"D-Damn it Renji...!" Reno managed to huff between scattered breaths. "Just fucking do it already...!"

Renji shook his head and tisked. "No way." He smirked. "Pay back."

Renji played with Reno a bit more before roughly grabbing his cock and squeezing the growing member. Reno moaned and leaned into Renji's touch, thrusting upwards in the man's hands. Renji smirked and through the thin fabric, nipped at Reno's arousal.

Reno threw his head back and moaned at Renji's teasing touches. He bucked his hips, begging for more. With a quick glance at Reno's face, Renji pulled down the bottom half of the shinigami uniform, his prize springing loose. Reno looked down at Renji and gasped. The hunger written across Reno's face took his breath away.

Renji grabbed Reno's cock and licked the head before nipping at it gently and taking it into his mouth. Reno moaned loudly but quickly silenced himself. Renji smirked and released Reno with a groan of protest from the tortured redhead.

"You can moan you know. No one around to hear ya. Besides, I like hearing it."

In one swift movement, Renji licked Reno's cock from base to head. Reno gasped and moaned loudly as he buried his hands in Renji's silky hair, tugging at it in encouragement.

"Fuck! That felt _good_!"

Renji took Reno's erection in his mouth and sucked from base to tip. Reno moaned loudly again and tried to thrust into the wet heat that surrounded him manhood. Unfortunately, Renji's hands held down Reno's hips. Reno breathed heavily and tried best to lift himself to look down and witness the amazing thing that were happening to his body. The way his cock slid in between Renji's swollen lips was arousing as hell. Reno gripped Renji's hair tightly and pushed him into him, egging him on.

Renji lapped at the sensitive underside, gaining another moan from his red haired lover. He lifted two fingers to Reno's lips and rubbed them on his lower lip before pulling away momentarily.

"Suck."

Reno obeyed haply. He took the two digits in his mouth and sucked hungrily, welcoming what was to come next.

Renji attacked Reno's arousal again and removed his fingers from Reno's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva down Reno's exposed upper body. Reno moaned and shuddered, his body tensing.

Renji smirked and looked up at Reno, releasing him to speak.

"All this time and still you get nervous."

Reno felt himself blush opening him mouth to answer. "Sh-Shut up and do it already!"

Renji didn't need anymore convincing. He pushed one finger into Reno's warm hole and soon another accompanied it. Reno gasped in pain and pleasure. Renji wiggled his fingers deeper into Reno and brushed across his...

"Ah! Renji! T-Too much! Renji!"

Renji ignored the redhead and brushed over the spot again and again, enjoying the arousing sounds that came from his lover.

With his free hand, Renji reached down and stroked his leaking arousal.

Reno screamed in pleasure and before he knew it, he was coming violently in Renji's mouth. Renji swallowed the release with practiced ease, adding to the tension in Reno's groin. Renji sucked Reno dry before releasing him with one final lick and removing his fingers fro Reno's warmth to stroke him. Renji brought his mouth to Reno's and kissed him hungrily.

Reno reached out blindly, untangling his fingers from Renji's hair and grabbing his arousal, pumping it as Renji did his.

"Let me... take care... of that for you..." Reno huffed between kisses. Renji moaned in approval and felt as the hands on his cock began to move faster. He pumped faster in turn and kissed Reno again.

"Damn... You feel so _good_..."

Reno smirked and huffed. "_Yeah_. Too bad we can't do it _properly_."

Renji chuckled through scattered breaths.

"Theres _plenty_ of time for that tonight."

Renji cried out and soon he was coming in Reno's hands. Reno pumped Renji with one hand while catching the sticky fluid with the other. He pumped Renji dry before slowly releasing him and allowing the bigger man to fall on top of him.

They both lay silent and breathed heavily before pulling themselves together and shrugging back into their Shihakushos. Renji smirked as his lover licked his release off of his hands. He walked over to him and took his hand, helping him lick off the sticky fluid.

"You taste good, you know that right?"

Renji chuckled. "No. I think you taste better."

Reno smirked and licked at his lovers hands. "I wouldn't know."

Renji scoffed before taking his hand back and kissing Reno on the mouth. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled.

"Now return to your office, _Reno-fukutaichou_. There is much work to be done."

Reno smirked. "Whatever you say, _Abarai-taichou_."

Renji pulled Reno into another kiss. "You better keep that attitude. I suspect you to be ready when we get home tonight."

"But _of course_, Abarai-Taichou."

They kissed once more before Reno left the office with a wide smirk across his face. Renji returned to his desk, staring at the still large mountains of paper work. He smirked and began working, now more eager than ever. With something to look forward to, he couldn't help but feel eager and excited. That excitement was now used to make his work go by faster and easier.

He was determined to hear those screams of pleasure from his lover again. And he was sure Reno felt the same way.

-/-/-/-

A/N: Yeah, well, hope you enjoyed. No one ever reads my Renji x Reno shit so if you do, let me know your alive!! I know the pairing has plenty of fans out there! THEY NEED MORE SUPPORT!! SUPPORT THEM!!!


End file.
